The present invention relates generally to apparatus for removing material from a surface and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for safely and efficiently removing asbestos or like materials from ceilings.
Asbestos finds widespread use in many applications. For example, asbestos is often utilized as an insulating material for buildings. Typically, a layer of asbestos is sprayed or otherwise deposited on building walls or ceilings which may have a generally planar or corrugated surface or supporting steel sections such as I-beams.
However, in recent years the health hazards of asbestos have become widely recognized, and various measures have been taken to halt its further use in environments where persons may be exposed to asbestos and also to remove and dispose of asbestos which has already been in place in buildings. A typical prior art method for removal of asbestos may comprise the following steps. Prior to scraping, a sheet of plastic material is used to cover a floor surface, piping, etc., within the work area, having no asbestos deposited thereon. A suitable ventilation equipment is provided. Liquid such as water is sprayed on the asbestos layer to reduce the amount of asbestos laden dust to be generated during scraping operation. Then, the workers remove the asbestos layer with scrapers or power driven tools. Asbestos particles thus removed are collected and sucked for disposal. Any dust which remains adhered to the surface after abrading or scraping is fixed to the surface by using certain chemicals which may be applied thereto to prevent such dust from falling.
As will be appreciated, much of the conventional asbestos removal work involves hand labor. Thus, it is costly and time-consuming, particularly, in hard-to-reach areas such as high ceilings. If the ceilings have corrugated surfaces or supporting steel sections, such as T-beams, depending therefrom, that would add to the difficulty of removing asbestos in a safe, efficient and economical manner. Further, the generation of dangerous amount of asbestos dust requires the workers to wear various forms of protection such as dust-tight clothing or mask, and this can greatly impair the work efficiency.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for removing asbestos or like materials from ceilings with a view to overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved asbestos removing apparatus which minimizes the amount of asbestos laden dust escaping therefrom into the surrounding atmosphere.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for removing asbestos from ceilings having a generally planar or corrugated surface or supporting steel sections, such as I-beams, in a manner that minimizes the amount of hand labor required to do the removal work.